Crushed
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Bonnie has a crush on her brother and as expected Wade doesn't return her feelings and is horrified once he finds out. Just like her mother though, Bonnie's determined to win over the affections of the person she loves most. Too bad it's not gonna happen. (contains one-sided crush)
1. Chapter 1

Wade couldn't stand his youngest sister Bonnie. She was always in the way, always following him around, and would pester him through all times of the day. He didn't hate her or anything, but annoyance was the first emotion that came to mind when his sister was brought up. Whenever he wanted to play with cousin Beau, Bonnie wanted to come too and mother would make him bring her. When he wanted to play by himself, she would always barge in and force him to let her play with him using the "I'll tell mother" shtick. He could never fight against it as both knew their mother favored Bonnie since she was the baby. That and he was pretty sure she was working and would do just about anything to get any of them out of her hair.

Bonnie also got her way over Beau's house. Whenever they all went over to his aunt's house, Ella would play with her dolls and naturally Bonnie should be too, but nope. She wanted in on whatever game they were playing even though it would ruin whatever dress she was wearing. He knew Scarlett would yell at _him_ more than her, so he tried his best to tell her why she couldn't play with two rough boys, but then she would throw a tantrum. Beau and he would go back to playing only to have Aunt Melanie come in and ask them to allow her to play when she was really disguising it as telling them to do so. Sure enough, Bonnie managed to rip and dirty her dress and Wade was reprimanded for allowing her to do so.

There was a one thing he didn't have to include her in on and that was bath time. Wade laid back into the bath tub, closing his eyes and relishing in the fact that his annoying little sister couldn't bother him in the private area of his bathroom. He had only been in the tub relaxing after a day of school for a little while when he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and spotted Bonnie at the foot of his tub.

"Bonnie! What are you doing here?!" he asked happy that the bubbles in the tubs were covering his body.

"I wanna take a bath with you!" said Bonnie as she attempted to take off her dress.

"You can't take a bath with me! Go take one with Ella!" said Wade angrily. Bath time was his personal time. She was ruining it by invading his privacy and his time away from everything. Besides that, he was a BOY. It was inappropriate even if she was his baby sister.

"I'll do what I want!" she said in her stubborn way.

"Mammy!" he called out, hoping she was within earshot to retrieve her. Sure enough she came in and unlike Uncle Rhett and mother who just about always let her have her way, Mammy set her straight and practically dragged her out of the bathroom with her trying to pry Mammy's strong grip on her.

Wade sighed in relief and closed his eyes once more. Not even five minutes had passed when Bonnie came running back into the bathroom and jumped right into the bath water with him, fully dressed with only her shoes off. He cried out in anger as she grinned at him mischievously. How she had slipped away from Mammy was beyond him. Where was Uncle Rhett when you needed him?

Bonnie began splashing around in the tub much to the annoyance of Wade. He didn't want to move out of the tub because the towel was much too far away from him and he would need to get out of the tub to retrieve it. He didn't want the little girl to see his naked body. She scooted closer to him and he pushed her away. "Ella, you can't be in here! Get out!"

"No! I wanna stay!" she splashed water at him.

"Get. Out."

"No!" she came closer until they were face to face. "I want to stay with you."

"Eugenie Victoria Butler!" their mother had come into the bathroom, her hands on her hips. For one of the few times his life, he was relieved to see his mother.

She jumped and turned facing her mother. She was going to get it now! She had no choice but to considering how inappropriate it was and the fact that she had ruined yet another dress. It was wasn't often she was scolded, but now was to the time she was going to be. The raven haired woman grabbed a towel and demanded that the little girl get out of the tub.

"But...!" Bonnie said getting out of the tub.

"But nothing!" said Scarlett as Bonnie came over dripping all over the place. At this rate though, it didn't matter. Water was all over the floor thanks to her splashing. "And you've ruined your expensive new dress! You know better than to do that **and** get into the bath in your dress! To top it all off, you invaded your brother's privacy! You know better than to come in here while Wade's bathing!"

"I wanted to spend time with him though!" she pouted.

"You could have waited until after he was done." she said wrapping a towel around her wet daughter. "Mammy, go get Bonnie dried off and changed. If you see Prissy, tell her to come clean this mess up once Wade's done."

As Mammy got the little girl by the hand and led her away, Scarlett surveyed the bathroom floor and shook her head before leaving behind them. He sighed with relief and went back to his bath. Well with what little water there was in it. Once he was done and put on his play clothes, he headed downstairs to head over to his cousin's house when he heard Bonnie's voice ring out. She ran up to him.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked smiling at him.

"None of your business."

"MA!"

"I'm going over to Aunt Melanie's house."

"I wanna come too!"

"You don't want to. We're uh..." he tried thinking of an excuse so Bonnie wouldn't want to come. Beau had the flu? No, if he did she'd just find their mom. It had to be something disgusting. "We're going to make mud pies out of mucus, worms, snails, and fish."

She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew!"

"Yes, so you wouldn't want to come and help us out with **_that_** would you?"

"Of course not!" said young girl. "And you shouldn't be helping Beau do that either! You should stay here and play with me!"

He opened up his mouth to retort, but then the booming of lightening automatically cancelled his plans. Now he had to stay inside and play with her. He found playing princess boring and tried suggesting they play a war related game. However Bonnie shut this idea down just as quick as he brought it up. He was relieved when dinner time came thus freeing him from playing with her.

After dinner, Wade got ready for bed while Bonnie and Ella were being given bathes. Mammy did her rounds of making sure the kids were tucked in, stopping in Wade's room first before heading to the nursery. An hour had just barely passed passed when he heard his room door opening.

"Who's there?" he asked sleepily as he sat up

"It's Bonnie." she whispered.

Wade reached over to his lamp on his nightstand. Standing in the door was was Bonnie in her mint green night gown holding her favorite red blanket. He sighed. "Bonnie, you can't be in here! Mother and will get mad if you're not in bed!"

If mother caught her in here and not in the nursery, she'd force her to go back even if she kicked, screamed, and begged. There was no Uncle Rhett to allow her to sleep with him or give her what she wanted. Bonnie just shook her head and closed the door before coming over to his bed and climbing into it.

"Bonnie..."

"I don't want to go back in there! There's a monster under there!"

"There's no such things as monster, now go back to bed." said Wade annoyed. All he wanted to do was to sleep and Bonnie was interrupting him.

"Wade, please let me sleep in here!" she said as tears started to flow down her face. She did really look scared of sleeping in her bed and in that moment, he felt sympathy towards her. He knew how it felt to be afraid of sleeping in his own bed.

Back when the war was still going on, he had been terrified that the Yankees would come and get him in his bed. Unlike his sister, he had no to run to. There was his aunt, but after making the mistake of playing around on her bed back when she was still weak from having his cousin, Scarlett had spanked him and Wade hardly ever went back into her room for a while. He slept in his own room in the house and he wished he could go to his mother for comfort, but ever since that night he feared her. As for Aunt Melly, he didn't dare get out of bed and run into her room for fear his mother would hit him again for bothering her.

Even if _her_ monsters weren't real to him as the Yankee soldiers were, they were still real to her. Besides that, she was his sister and he was supposed to be the man of the house while Uncle Rhett was on a business trip. That meant he had to take care of the girls while he was away. Even if he didn't have sympathy for her, his duty as a big brother required him to be there for her.

"Okay, but we're keeping the light off." he said as he turned off the lamp.

"I'll be fine if I'm with you." she whispered as she snuggled up against him. Even in the bare moonlight shining into his room, he could detect a small blush covering her cheeks as he pulled the covers over them.

Why was she blushing or was the darkness playing tricks on him? He shrugged it off, not finding it a big deal at the moment. Right now, all he wanted to do was going to sleep.

* * *

I can't remember if Scarlett either spanked him or slapped him in that one scene from the book. Either way, I believe whatever happened that night caused him to fear Scarlett or not as comfortable around her plus the fact that she hardly ever paid attention to him. It has barely anything to do with the story, but I'm just pointing it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to be clear, this is one-sided. I have zero intention of shipping these two together just to clear up anything anyone might be thinking not to be pointing anyone in particular.

Adlade- Thank you! I appreciate it. Yes I will continue with it. I had to think out what happens next which is why I took so long.

Guest- Thanks and maybe you could go a little more in detail by what you mean? Also if this was that kind of fanfic, the proper place would be adultfanfiction where we're supposed to put erotic fanfiction instead of here. That or Archive of Our Own or some other site. Since I'm not going that direction (especially not with children), there's no need for that.

* * *

"Mama?" asked Bonnie approaching her mother who was watching as some movers placed in her new dining room set.

"Yes, Bonnie dear?" she asked turning to her youngest child.

"How do you know when a boy like you?" asked Bonnie played with the ribbons on her dress. Surely mother knew seeing as she had been married three times

"Well he gives you gifts, tells you how pretty you are, takes you out for carriage rides, and some other things depending on the boy." she raised a brow at her daughter. "Why?"

"No reason." Scarlett could see right through her. Her baby had a crush on someone! At such a young age at that. It was nothing major, but at the same time it was interesting. She hadn't had her first crush until the age of 12. Who was it, she wondered. Her first thought was of Beau, Melanie's child. She smiled at her.

"Bonnie, you can tell me who it is." she said gently as she bent over to her daughter's height so if she wanted to, she could tell her. "I promise not to tell."

"I-I don't want to." she looked away blushing as she looked down at the floor.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"It's okay. I'll see if he likes me anyways on my own." with that she ran off only to bump into her sister around the corner outside of the dining room. Ella had been listening in on their conversation. "Naughty, Ella! What were you doing?"

"Who is it?" Ella blurted out. When it came to being in other people business, Ella was always the first to want to know about it or know about it if she didn't hear it first.

"None of your business." said Bonnie attempting to walk past her. Ella grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further. The raven haired girl looked back at her with a fierce look in her eyes. However Ella didn't let her arm go.

"Come on, you can tell me!" said Ella. They were sisters and sisters should tell each other everything. However Bonnie didn't share the same feelings and told her she wasn't going to tell her anything. Unfortunately for her, Ella was persistent. "Is it Phillip down the street?"

"No!" said Bonnie making a face as Ella followed her down the hallway. Phillip picked his nose when he thought no one was looking. No way would she even think being anywhere around that disgusting boy!

"James?" she asked. James was a boy around her older sister's age. He was okay, but he was a cry baby.

"He's too much of a crybaby." said Bonnie turning into the nursery.

"Then it's Beau!" said Ella. Beau wasn't a crybaby and he was really nice too. Well he could be at times except the times where Ella wanted to play dolls and then Beau and Wade would call them stupid girl stuff.

"Will you stop trying to pry?" said Bonnie using a word she heard Mammy use whenever one of the children were being nosy. She rolled her eyes at her sister. Would she ever drop it? However Ella wouldn't. She picked out every name of just about every little boy she knew the name of, but of course she was incorrect with every name she spoke. She'd never guess correctly.

As both girls were brushing their doll's hair while Ella was continuing to name off people, Wade came into the nursery. Bonnie immediately got up and eagerly asked if he wanted to play. "No, I came here for my toy train. I know you took it, Ella!"

"I was just borrowing it." she said handing it back to him.

"You broke it!" Wade said as he angrily pointed at a missing wheel on his train. "Stop taking my things!"

Wade huffed and stormed out of the room with his toy. Bonnie glared at the red head. "See what you did? You've made Wade upset!"

"Mother can buy him another one." she said not seeming to care that she had broken one of her brother's possessions.

It wasn't like it was Bonnie's anyways. Why did she care about what happened to his stuff? She barely even cared about her own possessions. Bonnie didn't seem to like her answer and took off behind her brother. Wade didn't tell his mother and instead went into his bedroom. The reason he hadn't went was because he figured his mother wouldn't want to waste money such a thing or that she'd shoo him away just like she always did. It was just like Ella to bother things that didn't belong to her. When Uncle Rhett got back, he'd ask him to fix it or at least purchase him a new one. While in the middle of putting away the broken toy, he was taken off guard by his younger sister and scared him.

"Hey, Wade. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Bonnie, don't sneak up on me like that!" She had nearly given him a heart attack for Pete's sake! Didn't she know how to knock? Silly question, Wade, he thought. She knows, but she doesn't no matter how many times he asks her to do so.

"Sorry." she looked at his train. "Is it okay?"

"No. It's missing a wheel." He said rolling his eyes.

"I know that. I mean can you still play with it?"

He shook his head. There was just no enjoyment out of rolling around a train with a wheel missing on it. Maybe he should think about asking his stepfather for a chest with a lock on it. This wasn't the first time one of his things was broken by one of his sisters and it wouldn't be the last time either. Wade then looked over at his current toy chest and got an idea. He began gathering up his other toys off of the floor and putting them into his trunk. Bonnie asked if he was cleaning and if she could help. Wade hesitated. The faster he cleaned up his toys, the sooner he could hide his things and head over to Aunt Melanie's house although trainless. He told her she could help much to her delight.

Bonnie helped out without any incident and they had managed to clean faster than if he had done it alone. He was grateful for her help, but sent her away so he could hide his things. The raven haired girl refused, wanting to help him move the chest.

"You're too little, Bonnie." said Wade as he dragged the chest out of the room. Although he secretly wanted help, he couldn't risk his sisters knowing where his things were. On the other hand, this was pretty heavy. "Fine, but if you tell Bonnie you'll be sorry!"

Bonnie grinned and helped Wade move the chest in the guest room of the floor. It was uncommon for anyone to stay in there unless it was Beau sleeping over so his things would be safer there. Wade thanked his little sister for the help and had begun to leave when she stopped him.

"Wade, wait!" she said holding onto his shirt.

"What?"

"Can you play with me now?" she asked with pleading eyes. He didn't want to, but she did help him move his things.

"Fine, but no girly stuff, ok?" She nodded and followed her brother to the kitchen where. Scarlett was reprimanding one of the men for breaking her expensive vase. He cleared his throat. "Um mother?"

"What, Wade?" she said not looking at him as she continued keeping a close eye on the men.

"Bonnie and I are going to Aunt Melanie's house."

"Very well. Take Ella with you." she responded. "Be on your best behaviour."

Wade groaned in his head. Just great. He was stuck with his sisters for the evening. Bonnie seemed to agree with him. The only difference was that Ella didn't want her sister coming. The little girl voiced this complaint to her mother, declaring that she didn't want Ella getting in the way of their fun and that she was boring. Scarlett, however, didn't seem to hear her and continued instructing the moves where she wanted everything. Ella came along too to the Wilkes' house with her dolls and pretend tea set. Melanie had given the girls a blanket so they could sit outside while the spring cleaning was being done. Bonnie didn't want to play tea. She wanted to play with Wade!

"Would you like more tea, Bonnie?" asked Ella. She noticed her watching the two playing catch. "Why don't you do something already?"

"What do you mean?" She asked still watching although her eyes were mostly on her brother.

"If you don't, _I'll_ do it."

"Hm."

"Beau! Bonnie likes you!" Ella yelled. Bonnie turned around and glared at her sister before giving her a hard pinch.

"I do not!"

"Ew gross!" said Beau making a face. "Girls have germs!"

"I do not!" said Bonnie. She wasn't sure who she was madder at: Beau for saying she had germs or Ella for being a liar.

She was too mad to play with either so she went inside and told Melanie. She told both to apologize to her and when they did, she made Wade take her home. The raven didn't want to go back, but took her home because would have his head if he let her go home alone. She begged him to stay with her so they could play together without any interruption. Just the two of them.

"You owe me, remember?" She reminded him. He sighed and played with her for that afternoon. He was relieved when it was time for lunch and he could eat in peace while Bonnie had to take her nap.


	3. Chapter 3

OblongCreamPuff- Thanks. Since it's written from mostly Scarlett's point of view, it makes some sense we wouldn't since she doesn't really pay much attention to her own kids let alone how the kids interact. If it was written from say Rhett's then we'd know more about the children's relationship with each other since he spends the most time with him next to Melanie.

Delia Lavender- Yeah they are though I might have the ages wrong. Wade's around 9 or 10. Maybe a bit older? I know he was born around the year the war started while Bonnie was born years after the war with Ella being a year or two older than her. It'd be a lot weirder if they were older, but acceptable (in their time) if they were _cousins_ and were older. Before anybody says anything, Melanie and Ashley are cousins and Wade's dad nearly married his own cousin. I don't know if they're 2nd or 3rd cousins but cousins regardless. I don't remember.

I'm glad you read it. I've had some people think they were older. Adults/teenagers normally don't carry around blankets or play princess. It's pretty clear they're _children_. I don't know what kind of adults they've been around or stories where there are some childish adults. I makes me wonder if they were looking at the summary and didn't bother reading the story. I hate when people do that, jump to conclusions, and then have the gall to complain before reading the story.

That's pretty much what's going on here. It's nothing serious of course. Little kids get their crushes and get over them once they get older. That or they switch them over to someone else a week/month later.

Thanks. I try my best.

* * *

It was yet another rainy day for the Butler household with Wade hiding in the attic. Whenever it rained, he couldn't just run outside to escape from his little sister. His mother and mammy would surely throw a fit if he went out into the rain. Even if they didn't care, he didn't want to risk getting a cold and having to take icky medicine. The only thing keeping the boy company was a toy train he was painting and miniature soldiers as well. His only light was coming from an oil lantern not that he minded. As long as he was alone, he'd be fine. The only thing he didn't like about being in the attic was that if the lamp's light went out, he'd be stuck in the dark and would be forced to make his way towards the exit and possibly hurt himself. Hopefully no wind would make its way inside and blow out the fire. He could have easily hidden somewhere else to be alone, but this was the only place Bonnie dared not to venture. The little girl was terrified of the dark. Wade had told her plenty of times there was nothing to fear, though the younger child would always say otherwise.

How fortunate he had finally summoned up the courage to go up the ladder to the attic. Now Ella was a different story. Ella didn't mind the dark at all. She could be a scaredy cat at times but she was rather brave as well. However he hadn't heard her say anything about the attic so he figured she didn't even know about it or care about it. Even if she did want to go into the attic, she was sick. He'd probably be making it his personal hiding spot more often.

Meanwhile Bonnie was searching high and low for her brother. He wasn't in his bedroom, the kitchen, outside, or mother's work room. He couldn't be at cousin Beau's house as it was raining too hard to run over. She tried asking mammy but she was too busy tending to her sister. Maybe Prissy knew where he went. She tried tracking down her but she was gone as well. Now that she thought about it, she had heard that the woman saying something to Mammy about going down the road to a neighbor's house. Prissy loved to talk so it was possible she was still down there. Who else could she ask? Maybe mother was home as well. She burst into her parents' bedroom without a second thought. Normally her mother would get scold her for doing so but the little girl didn't care today. There was also the fact that their mother wasn't in her room to scold her. She was probably down at the store or the Lumber Mill.

"Wade, are you in here?" She called out as she looked underneath their parents' large bed.

She went into the closet and began taking out her mom's clothes. Surely he could be hiding behind all of her clothes. After completely cleaning out the closet, she frowned at not seeing her target and left the room. Where else could the kid be? She ran out of the room and headed downstairs. She looked everywhere! Where was he? She then got an idea. The basement was either large but not very roomy either. However there were plenty of hiding places down there. She often hid down there to avoid baths, eating her vegetables when her father wasn't around to save her, and whenever she was in trouble. It was dark down there, but luckily there was light down there. The basement was hardly ever used so she could hide down there without being found for hours on end. Wade had to be down there!

She attempted to go down there only to be stopped by Mammy. She tried explaining that she was looking for her brother, but she wouldn't hear any of it. "You just took a bath Miss Bonnie! No need to go gettin' all dirty again!"

"But Wade..."

"...is in the kitchen bein' a good boy," finished Mammy. "Now stay outta that dusty ol' basement and go play."

"I wanna go in the kitchen with Wade!" Bonnie slipped away from her and ran off. The old woman yelled after her not to run in the house but was ignored. Mammy just shook her head and went down the hall.

When she came into the kitchen, the boy had a plate full of sandwiches and was about to leave when she creeped up to him and grabbed his shirt. He nearly spilled them all over the floor but was able to balance them quickly before straightening himself.

"Dang it, Bonnie!" scolded Wade. "Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry, Wade," She said as he started to walk off again. She took off after him. "Where were you anyways? I've been looking all over for you!"

"That's none of your business!" As if he was going to tell her what his hiding place was. Bonnie puffed up her cheeks at him only for him to ignore her.

"It is too, Wade Hamilton!" She shouted after him as she tried keeping up with his long, quick strides. "What if mother or father or Mammy or Prissy were looking for you? I would have to know then!"

"Well was anybody looking for me besides you?"

"No."

"Well then it isn't your business then!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is!" She said stubbornly. "You weren't off with some girl were you?"

"W-what?" Where would she get that from?

"You heard me!" She scrunched up her nose. "You were with some stupid girl instead of playing with me, weren't you? Mother didn't say you could have anybody over! Especially not a stupid girl!"

"Why would I have any girls over here?"

"Because you're too handsome for your own good!" Bonnie felt her cheeks grow warm. She hadn't meant to blurt that out to Wade of all people. It was true though. Wade was a rather handsome boy and any fool that dared to say otherwise would have to deal with her.

Wade, on the other hand, was rather flattered at Bonnie's words. He had been called cute much too often for his liking. Auntie Melly would call him handsome sometimes, but he always said this because she was his aunt and wished to not make her nephew upset. However he knew she too thought he was cute. He longed to be called something more manly like handsome or dashing. You know, words he'd often overhear young women call his Uncle Rhett. Not something you would call a baby or a little girl.

"Well handsome or not, it's raining. I couldn't have any over if I wanted to. The only girls here are you, Ella, and Mammy. Now go play with your dolls."

"Gimme one of your sandwiches," She ignored him. "I'm hungry."

"You can't have one of these! They're..." Bonnie took one and began eating it. He sighed. He may as well sit in the dining room and eat with her. He was going to go up to the attic and eat them, but he couldn't have his sister following him. After finishing the sandwiches, it was time for his sister's nap. As usual Bonnie put up a fight and wanted to stay up with Wade.

Just then Scarlett came back in a bad mood and didn't want to put up with her youngest child's whining. It could go either way today. Whenever Scarlett was having a bad day and Rhett wasn't home, Bonnie rarely got her way. Wade had never been more pleased to have his mother mad and not stand for youngest daughter's whining. She told her that if she didn't stop making all that noise, she'd spank her.

"But I don't want to go to sleep!" she cried. "I'm wide awake!"

"If you don't go to bed, no more desserts!"

"I don't care!" She stomped her foot. Scarlett rolled her eyes. "I wanna stay up with Wade!"

Suddenly Wade got an idea. The faster he got her to sleep, the faster he could be by himself again. "I'll get her to sleep, mother."

It was only then when the child stopped what she was doing. "If you want to. Whatever'll make her stop crying."

Wade took her to the nursery and gave her something to sleep in. She got changed in another room before jumping back into bed. Wade picked up a storybook off the floor only for his sister to tell her that she didn't want a story. She wanted him to get in bed with her.

"I'm not the one going to sleep. Besides it's too small."

"Then let's go into your room," Without even waiting for an answer, she ran off into her brother's bedroom.

Wade mentally cursed as he followed after her. He shouldn't be complaining. As long as she went to sleep, it'd be better than her being up and pestering him. He got into bed with her with her trying to cuddle with him. Frowning, she pinched Wade.

"Ow! What was that for?" He glared at her.

"Hold me like daddy does mommy!"

"W-what?"

"When mommy has a bad dream, daddy holds mommy!" Their mother has bad dreams? His mother was one of the toughest people he knew. It was hard to believe his mother of all people had nightmares like his siblings had. He wondered what she dreamed about. Was it monsters like what Bonnie and occasionally Ella saw or was she dreaming about the yankees? He was nearly inclined to ask.

"I'm not holding you," said Wade. "It'd be weird. We're not married."

"We could be!"

"Excuse me?" He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"We...we could...get married," she blushed as she squeezed her brother's shirt. "I think I'd make a good wife for you."

"We can't get married!" frowned Wade. He hoped she was just kidding or it was the sleepiness that was starting to show in her voice. She wasn't thinking when she said that. Surely she couldn't be. "We're family!"

"But aren't Auntie Melly and Ashley cousins?" Wade was quiet for a moment. "Well?"

"They're cousins! That doesn't count! We're brother and sister!"

" _Half_!" she corrected.

"We're still closely related!" He protested. "And we're too young anyways!"

"I can wait! I can get married at 16 like mommy!"

"She wasn't related to my dad!" Wade was starting to get more comfortable by the second. "If you keep this nonsense up, I'm leaving!"

"N-no! Please don't!" she said a bit too loudly.

"Good," As Wade went to turn off the light, he missed the hurt expressed on his sister's face. The girl was near to tears that her brother didn't want her as his wife someday. She wasn't going to let him see her cry though. Not him or anybody else.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you want, please leave a review. It helps out a lot. Sorry for getting back to this so late. Hopefully I'll be able to do more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

OblongCreamPuff- He will be though I doubt I'll be able to pull off his character. He's one of the best characters in the book. Yeah I forgot about that. It was because Scarlett didn't want to have any more kids right? I can't remember. Let's just pretend for the sake of plot she sleeps with him whenever she's dreaming about those old days she used to be cold and hungry.

As for the basement and attic, I just assumed a house that big would have an attic that gets used and would have a basement to store furniture. I dunno. lol

* * *

Bonnie was still trying to pretend as if everything between her and her bother was alright when it wasn't. Her brother had said he didn't wasn't going to marry her. He couldn't have meant that! He just couldn't have. But she had heard him with her own ears. Then again they were too young to be thinking about getting married. Perhaps she had caught him at a bad moment. She did just drop on him out of nowhere and the only kind of love he knew had to be sisterly love. She just had to get him to see it her way. But how though? She couldn't ask mother. No, she'd probably talk about her and Beau. She crinkled her little nose at the thought.

While she did like Beau, she only liked him as a friend. However her mother and Wade's aunt, Melanie, would often talk nonsense about the two being together one day. She wasn't sure if they were joking or were being serious about it. She hoped it was just talk amongst mothers. Then again Scarlett was one to push unwanted child friends on her. Every time one of her mother's friends would come over with a child around her and her siblings' ages, they were all forced to play together. Sometimes the grown-ups would say that they were probably become good friends just because they liked some of the same things. Bonnie really didn't care for many of the children that came over and even hated it when one of them would pull Wade away from her. Imagine someone trying to permantly take her away from being around Wade all the time. That's what happens when you get married. Sure you see your folks, but majority of your life you spend it in a house with a man or woman you loved. She didn't want to get married to anybody but her brother. She didn't care who objected to it.

"I will not marry Beau," she muttered to herself as she started out of her window at the streets down below as it rained. "I'd rather die first."

In order not to be linked to Beau or some other boy for the rest of her life, she needed to come up with a plan to get Wade to fall for her. But how could she do this? She wasn't asking her mother. Mammy wasn't married or at least she wasn't to her knowledge. Even if she was, the little girl was sure the woman would tell her mother she was asking about such things. She couldn't ask Ella either. Ella was too much of a big mouth and she never came across as being interested in boys anyways.

She was just in it on her own. Maybe she just needed to observed Wade to see what he liked. Considering Beau and he got along because they liked doing most of the same things together, maybe being like Beau and Wade would aid her in winning Wade's heart. Yes that's what she would do. She just had to be stealthy with her observations.

Bonnie took carefully watch over her brother too see everything he liked and hated. She knew a few, but not as much as she'd like to know. By the end of the week, she learned had a complete list of things about her brother. Unlike Bonnie, he liked tomatoes and was the only one to properly eat his food while she had the tendency to be a lot more messy eating and her and Ella liked to play with their food or flick it at each other when their mother wasn't look. He also ate everything without complaint including spinach. He liked playing battling games with Beau like Cowboys and Indians and pirates. Wade appeared to prefer Aunt Melanie upon closer inspection as he was a lot more talktive around his aunt than his own mother. She found it strange how Wade would become a little chatterbox around his aunt, but as quiet as a mouse around mother. She and Ella had no problem talking their heads off to their mother. Maybe Wade was secretly Melanie's son. They looked enough alike to be so. She made a mental note to look more into it.

Anywho, there was also Wade's choice in toys and animals. He loved dogs and was often playing with his St. Benard dog their mother got him. He didn't ride Mr. Butler at all. He pretty much ignored the beautiful, black horse. As for toys, Wade liked trains, mini soldiers, wooden swords, and pretend guns. Bonnie knew her mother wouldn't want her with them, but she knew she had her father wrapped around her little finger. He'd get her the toys without question. Mayb not without question, but if Bonnie chose not to answer, it was likely he'd still show his little princess with whatever her heart's desire. If only he could give her Wade. Even if he could, she knew her brother would be unhappy with being forced on her. No, he had to really love her in the way she wanted. How she would do that, she would figure it out. Once she had a clear plan, hopefullys he'd be able to accomplish her mission.

* * *

I dunno why, but I've always figured Bonnie would be a smart, calculating girl like her mother. She's a lot like Scarlett in the book and a little here too.

Also yes I did just use the word princess for Bonnie. XD

She pretty much is one with Rhett. He gives her what she wants even when Scarlett says otherwise. I think (I'm not entirely sure so don't quote me on this!) I read somewhere that he does it to Bonnie since her mother's into someone else and he makes up by showering Bonnie with the love he wants from Scarlett. I'm probably wording it wrong, but it made sense at the time. :/


End file.
